The present invention pertains generally to items capable of being supported from a shoulder strap, for example, backpacks, golf bags, luggage and the like, and pertains specifically to an adjustable, shoulder strap assisting device for use with these type of items.
Apparatuses for supporting a load from a person""s shoulder typically include a shoulder strap. The shoulder strap for backpacks, golf bags, luggage, and the like typically comprises a band of flexible material constructed out of leather or man-made materials. The a straps typically have uniform thickness and width throughout. However, some straps, such as those used with golf bags, have a varying thickness and/or padding for the portion that rests on the shoulder of the user. Also, the width of the strap may be increased at the point engaging the shoulder. These type of straps are typically used on one shoulder. In some instances, such as with backpacks, the straps may be used on both shoulders.
The straps conform to the shape of the shoulder of the user. However, these flexible straps are sometimes susceptible to movement and slippage that can cause the load to shift. A shifting load can cause discomfort, loss of balance, or even injury to the spine and lower back.
Accordingly, what is needed is an adjustable, shoulder-strap assisting device that conforms to the contour of the shoulder and that prevents slippage or movement of the shoulder strap relative to the shoulder.
The present invention meets the above-described need by providing an adjustable, shoulder-strap assisting device. The present invention generally provides an elongate support member having a non-slip surface on a shoulder engaging side. The elongate support member also has a deformable, rigid insert disposed therein such that the support member is capable of being custom fitted about the shoulder of the user in a non-slipping position.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention provides an elongate support member that is formed from a multiple layer construction. A first layer has a surface for engaging directly with and assisting the shoulder strap on the item to be carried. The first surface preferably contains some type of surface characteristic designed to inhibit motion of the shoulder strap.
A second layer on the support member has a non-slip surface with ribbing or the like to prohibit movement. The surface of the second layer engages directly with the shoulder of the user and is formed to follow the contour of the user""s shoulder by bending a deformable insert disposed inside the support member in such a manner as to conform to the user""s shoulder.
The first and second layers are attached to each other by adhesives or the like. The rigid, deformable insert is disposed in the support member between the first and second layers. The insert is rigid but can be deformed to match the contour of the user""s shoulder.
A pair of straps are also disposed between the first and second layers. The straps are disposed substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support member and extend outward from the support member to form a loop. The ends of each strap detachably connect to one another to form the loop. The loops extend around and secure the shoulder strap to the support member.
As will become evident from the following detailed description, the present invention provides a shoulder strap assisting device, however, the design features of the present invention could also be incorporated directly into a section of the shoulder strap itself to form an integral part of a strap. Thus, the present invention can be used as a stand-alone shoulder strap assisting device and can be used as an integral part of the strap for luggage, golf bags, backpacks and the like.
Accordingly, the present invention advantageously provides both a shoulder strap assisting device and a shoulder strap design. The device adjusts to the contour of the user""s shoulder and prevents motion and slippage of the strap to avoid unwanted shifts in the load. The deformable insert can be shaped and reshaped repeatedly for use by different individuals having different sized shoulders.